You Can trust me
by dorianfan18
Summary: this is a alternant verison of episode 1x06. I added a lot of stuff took out scenes and rearranged. one shot, Hope you like


Author's Note: this is a alternate version of episode 1x06. I added a lot of stuff took out scenes and rearranged. Hope you like

I do not own The Blacklist. This is just for fun.

You Can Trust Me

Liz should have guessed she'd be put on leave When she brought Tom in, that was to be expected. What she didn't expect was the mounted evidence against her husband and Tom Clamming up. For a Man that was so willing to go to the FBI and "get things straiten out." He sure wasn't making it easy.

Now day 3 of Her "Leave" and Tom's interrogation or lack there of. Liz finds herself dressing in an understated cocktail dress filling a request Tom made on their way to the Blacksite, before they put that bag over his head Tom looked at Liz with those sweet eyes and said

"Look I don't Know how long this is going take, but if I can't be there for the kids you have to."

Liz looked at him confused "what are you talking about"?

"The 4th grade showcase." Tom Simply Stated.

At that moment Liz felt a flare of anger. Is this really what he's thinking about on his way to the FBI, his fourth graders. Not the hell that he's about to go though, or the hell she's about to go though. Any other time she would think it was cute. All this she thought, but did not say.

Tom saw the struggle in Liz's eyes and amended, "I don't know maybe I'm deflecting my attention elsewhere because I'm scared, but those kids have worked so hard and if I can't be there you can. they all know and love you. Just like I do." Tom gave her a smile as the bag went over his head.

Liz felt a pang in her heart at the memory of that conversation. she really did love Tom with all her heart. God she hopes Reddington's wrong about her husband, she thought as headed to the school event.

When she first arrived Liz felt a little silly walking though the parking lot of a grade school dressed like she was going to an upscale fundraiser. By the end of the of the showcase however, she was glad she wore what she did. the kids chose the theme and asked everyone to dress up. At the end of their performance Liz hugged all of Tom's students, told them all he was home sick and he was very sorry. As she was leaving the school she realized she really had a good time, then her phone rang.

Liz Looked at the caller ID, it was Ressler. so much for the nice evening she thought as she hit the Answer button on the phone.

"This is Keen" she said calmly even though her stomach was in knots.

"We have a problem" Ressler said coldly.

"is it Tom, what happened?" Liz felt panic.

" it's not Tom, it's Reddington. He's here at the Post Office with information and will only talk to you"

Liz could almost feel the disdain from Ressler though the phone. "Did you tell him I'm on Leave"

"Of course I did" Ressler spat. "Reddington went to Cooper and now Cooper Wants you here too."

Liz rolled her eyes and said " I'll be right there."

When Liz arrived in the war room everyone was standing around in various spots. Red was right in the middle of the room, like he was taking center stage. She suspected he did that on purpose.

"Alright I'm here, What's the emergency" Liz said as she pulled a seat out from a desk and sat down. her heels were killing her. she should have stopped home to change first, she thought.

At the sound of her voice Red spun around and looked at her. well everyone in the room looked at her with slight surprise understandable given her attire for the evening, but Red wasn't just looking at her, he was staring at her. His stares were always too intense and she broke eye contact.

"Something about a bomb" Liz simply stated, trying to divert Red's attention, it didn't work.

As Red continued to look at her he said, "yes we'll get to that in just a second, but I must say Lizzie you look lovely. Honestly I thought you would be more worried about your husband. Maybe your marriage isn't as perfect as it seems

Liz just sat there with a neutral expression on her face, but actually felt hurt by what Red just said. Why did he say that. Something inside her snapped then. She slowly got up and said, "I can't do this I'm sorry" Liz started to walk away when Cooper stepped forward

"Agent Keen"

"No", Liz said shaking her head. "For the last three days My husband's been integrated, I haven't even seen him. Not to mention my interagation and the suspicions, accusations and everything else thrown at me. I've tolerated it because I thought I deserved it. I've should have known better, should've known something was up with my husband, so I've taken the abuse, but I don't need to take it from him.

At the end of that statement she turn and walks up to Red with so much hurt and ager inside her and says

"Your sick idea of a partnership with me is done. You can get your twisted redemption and amunity from some one else, I'm done. you can go to hell. Liz turned on her heel and stormed off towards the elevator from behind she heard Cooper call after her,

"agent Keen Please"

To this Liz responded over her shoulder "Nope, the world can blow up for all I care." She Turned in the elevator and presses the button. Before the doors close, Liz catches sight of Red. Could it be guilt and a little shame in his eyes, at that moment she couldn't bring herself to care.

After being home for two hours and two glasses of wine, Liz finally picked up her cell to check the messages. It hadn't quit buzzing since the left the post office. 3 were from Cooper, which she couldn't bring herself to listen to. One was from Mira actually asking if she was OK. The last message was from the devil himself. He apologized said something about even men who are so eloquently spoken as he stick their foot in their mouth from time to time. She didn't deserve it and he was sorry. Red went on to say he would be on "their bench", as he liked to call it, if she wanted more information on the current blacklister and Tom. That last part was to make sure she'd show up Liz knew, but something about the apology seemed very genuine.

The next morning she was sitting on the bench trying to comprehend everything Reddington was telling about Gina, big business, bombs and Gina being Tom's lover. It wasn't true tom would never, would he?, Liz thought. She had to find Gina to stop the bomb, prove her husbands innocence and to simply get her sanity back.

Gina was good at evading capture, she took down Ressler on her own in an elevator. They tracked down her apartment, she wasn't there, but pictures of her targets were and of Tom. That was a hard pill to swallow for Liz, but they had to keep going to find the bomb and the truth. They finally did track Gina down with the help of Red and the bomb maker. It all happened so quickly , Liz thought as she was underneath Gina with a knife to her chest.

Gina knelt to Liz's ear and said

"Now I know why My Tommy wanted to keep you around your feisty, he likes that.

Liz thought that was the last thing she was ever gonna hear, but then shots rang out and Gina slumped over

Ressler saved Liz's life and she was started to realize the truth about Tom, but one thing still loomed over their heads the bomb and they were running out of time.

When they arrived back at the post office they had less than two hours before the bomb was to go off and something just clicked inside Liz's brain.

"I need to talk to Tom" she told Cooper

"absolutely not"

"Look you've had him for three and a half days now and you have nothing . Just let me try we're running out of time." she pleaded Cooper gave her an approving nod which gained a disapproving grunt from Ressler. Liz took Tom's file and headed to interrogation

Liz took a deep breath then opened the door. Tom looked up and rushed over to her.

"Lizzie oh thank god, is it over can we go home."

"No we can't Tom. Can you sit please?"

"oh,OK you're starting to scare me honey"

"I met Gina today'

"who" Tom says

Liz ignores Tom and continues " I found this in her apartment" She pulls out the picture and lays it in front of him " you need to start telling the truth Tom or innocent kids are gonna get hurt"

"k..kids wha...what are you talking about" Tom fumbles over his words.

"Gina is here Tom and she's very upset at me and you, well mostly you apparently you were suppose to leave me and you never did and she's more than a little angry at you. She wants to hurt you Tom so she switched the location of the bomb to the school.

"No no no" Tom kept repeating

"We have less than an hour Tom, Gina told us it was at the school, but we don't know where or what it is come on Tom" Liz was yelling now and tom was sweating and really coming unglued and all of a sudden he blurts out

"Oh god it wasn't supposed to be at the school the shipping yard was the target"

"which shipping yard"

Tom looks up from the table realization setting in at his slip up. "the bomb isn't at the school is it. You Bitch." Tom lurched himself forward, but before anything could happen Ressler stormed in and held Tom off Liz just walked out of the room, she had a bomb to find there wasn't time for anything else now

After talking to Red and deducing the bomb was in Huston Liz and Ressler got there in the nick of time. Ressler really saved the day with his fancy driving

Now At the end of the day Liz finds herself sitting next to the man she told to go to hell almost 24 hours earlier "I didn't know where else to go. Part of me still feels like your manipulating me, but that only part of it. I feel like I'm drowning. I don't know if I could do this job without Tom. I needed you to be wrong about him. I don't know who I can trust" Liz realized then that they were holding hands she looked up at Red then and he said

"You can trust me."


End file.
